Nobody tell me
by Little Disaster
Summary: Charlie y Carlisle tenían una cosa muy clara: jamás permitirían que sus hijos estuvieran juntos. Pero nadie les dijo que ellos tenían otros planes...


**Todo de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Nota: ¡Por fin un fic de Crepúsculo! Hace tiempo que no escribía uno y se siente taaaaan bien :D ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**PD: Les recomiendo la canción "Green Eyes" de Joe Brooks para leer el capítulo. No, no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero me gusta escuchar esa canción cuando leo xD**

Cuando Charlie Swan y Carlisle Cullen se conocieron en aquella cena hace un par de años tenían una cosa muy clara: Querían unirse.

En ese entonces, la empresa Swan iba con todo para derrumbar a la competencia, y Carlisle empezó a temer que también se llevara a la suya, la gran empresa Cullen y asociados. Paso varios días sin saber que hacer o a quien pedirle ayuda, no quería dejar sin trabajo a las miles de personas que trabajan con él ni quitarle todos los lujos a su familia. Fue entonces cuando tuvo una gran idea.

"Hay que asociarnos con ellos", le dijo a su mujer, Esme Cullen, un hermoso día de primavera. Esme miro a su pequeño hijo Edward de apenas 7 años y negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Cuando Carlisle le pregunto por qué, ella simplemente contesto: "Se lo que eso conlleva"

Por varios meses, Carlisle le estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas a la respuesta de su esposa sin saber que significa. Al querer obtener respuestas y preguntarle a Esme, ella le entrego su álbum de fotos de cuando eran más jóvenes.

Carlisle lo hojeo por varios segundos hasta dar con lo que tanto deseaba sin darse mucha cuenta.

Había una foto en la que estaban Esme y él con 18 años recién cumplidos en alguna playa. Se les veía muy felices y disfrutando de la vida en una hermosa velada a la luz de la luna. Un pequeño detalle llamo en especial su atención: se veían desaliñados y cansados, pero contentos.

Recordó todo y enseguida capto lo que Esme quiso decir; si las 2 empresas se unían, Edward y la hija de Charlie Swan tendrían que casarse apenas cumplieran la mayoría de edad.

"Sé lo que eso conlleva".

Claro que lo sabía. Era aquel motivo el que los había obligado a fugarse juntos.

_Esme era apenas una dulce jovencita de 15 años que se paseaba por las calles cercanas a su gran mansión. Como vivía en una zona exclusiva, no era difícil encontrar vecinos con el mismo status económico que el de ella y su familia._

_Solo había 2 familias más ricas y aquellas eran los Weston y los recién llegados de Inglaterra, los Cullen. _

_El joven Steve Weston era atractivo pero demasiado vanidoso. Muy egocéntrico para el gusto de Esme, pero no para el de su padre. Se tendrían que casar porque sus padres eran muy buenos amigos y además por que los apellidos "Weston" y "Platt" le daban mucho más renombre a sus respectivas asociaciones. Eso no era para nada lo que una joven como ella esperaba, pero una vez que su padre decía algo, no había vuelta atrás._

_Así que quitando de en medio todas las ideas que la joven Platt tenía sobre Steve, acepto por fin la oportunidad de salir con él una noche. Cuando llego a casa y trato de explicarle a su padre lo horrible que había sido la cita, este se enfado mucho con ella por la actitud tan rebelde que había tomado y la corrió de la casa, sin escuchar los gritos de la madre de Esme._

_Esme, siempre con la cabeza en alto como su mamá le había enseñado, hizo sus maletas y salió de la casa sin saber a dónde ir, teniendo la esperanza de que algún milagro sucediera. Eran ya pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando decidió sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca del parque de la zona, llorando por no saber qué hacer._

_Fue entonces cuando un bello chico rubio salió de su casa y le pregunto si estaba bien. Ella no levanto la mirada y asintió todavía con los sollozos saliendo de sus labios. Eso no consiguió convencer al joven y la obligo a levantar la cara._

_El chico se presento como Carlisle Cullen, el nuevo del lugar. Hubo algo en sus ojos, o en su cara o en cualquier parte que le dijo a Esme que él era lo que tanto había estado buscando._

_Desde esa noche, los 2 adolescentes se veían a escondidas en un pequeño prado, debido a que tanto como a Carlisle como a Esme se les había comprometido con alguien que no querían desde antes de nacer._

_Y un día antes del que los dos dieran el gran paso hacia el altar, decidieron huir de todo y de todos en una gran isla que Carlisle bautizo como la Isla Esme. Durante varias semanas lo planearon todo, fingiendo una gran felicidad que se podía confundir con resignación ante los demás._

_Se casaron en secreto y tuvieron al fruto de todo su amor y perseverancia, el pequeño Edward Anthony Cullen Masen (bautizado con el apellido de la madre de Esme, por que ella no quería que su hijo cargara con un apellido tan desagradable a sus oídos como Platt)_

"Carlisle, no quiero que lo que nos paso a nosotros les pase a unos niños" rogo Esme, saliendo de de la habitación.

Eso hizo pensar aún más al rubio, que hacia todo esto para salvar a su familia.

Cuando tenía que tomar la decisión que definiría para siempre su vida, llego a la conclusión de que no eran necesarios casamientos para que esta alianza funcionara.

Que equivocado estaba…

Al proponerle a Charlie la idea, el se indigno muchísimo al notar que su posible socio pensaba en el matrimonio como un detalle sin importancia del contrato.

Después de esto, tuvieron una grave pelea que llego hasta los golpes antes de ser detenida por los otros invitados.

Desde ese día se juraron jamás permitir a sus hijos estar juntos bajo ninguna circunstancia posible. A Charlie no le gustaba la idea de que su hija saliera con alguien como Edward Cullen y a Carlisle no le parecía que Edward saliera con la hija de Charlie Swan.

Lo que ellos no sabían y pasaban por alto era que en aquella fiesta, Edward y Bella se habían prometido jamás separarse.

**La introducción es algo aburrida y no dice muchas cosas de vital importancia para la historia. Además de que no se menciona mucho a Bella y a Edward, los protagonistas.**

**Pero es que esto es algo así como un respondedor de preguntas que se harán si no leen esto. Sera cortita, de menos de 5 capítulos, pienso.**

**Espero escribir en cuanto pueda lo demás y subirlo en un plazo de 3 semanas. Como es pequeña, no me tardare tanto :) **

**Se agradecerían mucho las opiniones, tomatazos, pastelazos (de preferencia de chocolate, si no es mucho pedir) o cualquier otra cosa tipo "Yo leí" que me alegre mi día.**

**Se despide,**

**Little Disaster ;)**


End file.
